High voltage diodes e.g., silicon rectifiers are used today in many applications such as in switching and non-switching power supplies as well as part of a rectifier bridge. These diodes are relatively expensive in the first instance and since they are often subject to high voltage over-voltage (e.g., reverse surges) they are liable to burn out due to the over-voltage causing reverse voltage junction breakdown. This obviously requires repair of the power supply which is quite costly as well as the replacement of the burned out diode. The above identified over-voltage breakdown is also a problem encountered by semiconductor devices such as silicon-controlled rectifiers, and transistors e.g., mos-fets as well as other semiconductor junction devices. Over-voltage protection is also needed in a variety of other applications wherever overload voltages are apt to occur e.g., between conductors and conductors to ground of circuit boards, between an insulated pipe junction used for gas or oil transmission and etc.
The present invention provides a material which will function to protect components or equipment against destructive over-voltages.